The Tale of Two
by dragonfury
Summary: This may seem corny, but it isn't. If you like zoids, and you like a bit of suspence, then you will love this tale. Van and Fiona have settled down and had a child. Kyrio. This is his story!
1. The Begining

THE TALE OF TWO  
Chapter 1  
The Beginning  
Van ran down the steps looking for Kyrio, his son. "Kyrio, where are you, you   
are going to be late!!" screamed Van. Kyrio woke up from his nap on the couch. "What   
am I going to be late for?" said Kyrio with droopy eyes. "YOUR FIRST DAY OF   
SCHOOL, GOD DAMN IT!"   
Kyrio suddenly jumped up and ran to his room. He changed into his newly   
received uniform. It was green with blue and gold stripes running down the side. It was   
a tight fit, and was a long sleeve shirt. But it was not long enough, because his wrists   
where bare.   
Kyrio was a teenage boy of the age of about 16. He was 7' 10'', and 150 lbs. He   
had a six pack and huge pecks. He had brown hair with blood red highlights, and baby   
blue eyes. Kyrio was a huge sports man, and played every sport, from basketball to Zoid   
Battles. He was the son of the legendary hero Van and Fiona Flighight. After about 25   
years, the two settled down and bought a house. They lived in the country, and enjoyed   
it. Van was still in the Guardian Force, but lately only assigned to "special missions".   
Van had his blue shield liger, and Fiona had her green blade liger.   
Kyrio squeezed himself into his uniform, and ran down stairs. Fiona had made   
him a sandwich and gave it to him on his way out the door.   
"Boromir, come on, we're going to be late." Kyrio called to his organoid. At   
that, Boromir, a green organoid much like vans, jumped up from his place on the floor   
and ran after Kyrio. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad" Kyrio yelled. Then he jumped into the cock-  
pit of his Dragon Fury.  
The Dragon Fury was a brand new Zoid, with a long, green slender body and   
long, red legs. After the windshield closed, the Zoids eyes began to blow red, and came   
to life. Lifting its wings and began to fly off. Boromir flew after the Zoid, as he usually   
did, keeping up, whizzing around the new Zoid.   
"So you want to chase, Boromir??" asked Kyrio. With a grunt from Boromir,   
Kyrio pushed the button to turn the Boosters on, and shot ahead. Now noticing that the   
chase had begun, Boromir began to increase his speed. After a few moments, a had   
caught up to The Dragon Fury. Kyrio began to take evasive maneuvers. Boromir and   
Kyrio "played around" until they had reached school.   
The Dragon Fury landed stealthily, not disturbing anything around it. Kyrio   
jumped out, and told Boromir to guard the Zoid, and ran into the building. He entered his   
class room after he stopped at his locker. (Of course, his locker was on the opposite end   
of the school as his room!) Kyrio sat down next to the window. As the rest of the class   
ran into the room and took there seats.   
The bell rang and the class became quite. The teacher walked in and introduced   
the new student. "Kyrio, please stand up and introduce yourself to the class."   
Kyrio did as he was requested, stood up and said, " My name is Kyrio Flighight. I   
am 16 years old and I am a big Zoid fan." "Thank you, now you may sit down" replied   
the teacher. The classroom whispered things about the new student. And then class   
began.   
At lunch, he sat down next to a group of girls. He minded his own business,   
eating his sandwich when a beautiful girl walked over. She sat down right in front of him   
and said " Hello, I am Clarisa. I am in the same class as you are and just wanted to get to   
know you!" Kyrio responded with the usual Hello and how are you's. Then Clarisa   
demanded, in a way, for Kyrio to talk to her. So they did. After 15 minutes, Kyrio knew   
just about everything about her. She was a magnificent Zoid pilot, and was a very   
popular girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.   
The lunch bell rang, and everybody hurried back to his or her class room. Clarisa   
sat down right behind Kyrio. The teacher began to teach about something that Kyrio had   
already learned. He nearly fell asleep when Clarisa whispered into his ear, "Will you   
battle me after school?" Kyrio responded with a smile that signified that he would love   
to.   
School finished after what seemed like hours. Clarisa and Kyrio met up and   
walked to their Zoids. Clarisa not knowing about the Dragon Fury, hopped into her   
classic Blade Liger. Kyrio walked a little farther to his Zoid, still perfectly set just like he   
had left it. He hopped into the cockpit, closed the windshield, and started up the Dragon   
Fury.   
Clarisa's face had popped up on the vid-widow. "Bet you cant catch me." She   
said this as her liger strutted past the Dragon Fury. Kyrio say a red organoid fuse with   
the liger, and she pushed her liger to full power. "You ready, Boromir. She challenged us   
to catch her." He said with a grin on his face. Then, without waiting for Boromir, Kyrio   
pushed the Dragon Fury forward.   
  
  
So what do you think? Don't you just love cliffhangers!! You will have to wait and see   
what happens with Kyrio. Wait until the next chapter "Fury of the Chase" 


	2. Fury of the Chase

THE TALE OF TWO  
Chapter 2  
Fury of the Chase  
The Dragon Fury ran at a moderately slow speed, and caught up with Clarisa's   
liger. Seeing this, Clarisa pushed the boosters to full power. She was ahead for a few   
seconds, then the Dragon Fury caught up with her. Clarisa couldn't figure out how the   
Dragon Fury was keeping up with her. She was supposed to have the fastest Zoid.  
They reached the battlefield in a few minutes. "You ready?" said Kyrio. "GO!"  
The blade liger lunged full force into the Dragon Fury. Opened it's blades out and   
powered up. In one second, the long slender Dragon Fury opened its wings and swooped   
upward. Clarisa pulled back until the liger stopped. Then she noticed that Kyrio didn't   
have his organoid fused yet. She was going full force, organoid and boosters, and didn't   
even come close. Time for some hard-core action. Clarisa thought to herself. She turned   
the boosters on and lunged forward. The Dragon Fury just sat there and waited. She   
knew what was going to happen, so she stopped right before he was to jump, and fired   
her laser canons, hitting the Dragon Fury head on.   
"Nice one, Clarisa! But now it is my turn. Are you ready." Said Kyrio. "As   
ever." Replied Clarisa.   
"Boromir, now!" With that, the organoid flew up and fused with the giant Zoid.   
198% UPGRADE IN POWER read all over Kyrio's monitors. "Lets go, Boromir!"   
Kyrio let loose with his boosters, reaching a near mach 9, flew straight for the Blade   
Liger. Clarisa jumped to the side, hoping to evade the dragon fury, but wasn't fast   
enough. The Dragon Fury hit the blade liger's hind legs, immobilizing it. "Can you fix   
it, Kray?" Clarisa asked her organoid. A low roar signified that it could, but it would take   
some time.   
The Dragon Fury sat in mid air, eyes glowing bright red. Before Clarisa knew it,   
Kyrio had begun his deadly attack. The Dragon Fury was going at its top speed, and   
began to glow green. Then quickly turned and coiled around the blade liger. In a few   
second, the blade liger couldn't move. The coiled mess floated in the air, powered by the   
dragon's boosters. Its wings where folded in to improve the coil. Then, it sent a   
powerful surge of energy through its whole body. This caused the liger to short circuit.   
The Dragon Fury let go just before the liger was destroyed. The liger dropped to the   
ground. The battle was over.   
"Boromir, help to fix the Blade Liger!" "grrrrr." Replied the organoid, and then   
ejected itself from the Dragon Fury into the Blade Liger. Within a few seconds, the liger   
was repaired, and back up on it's feet. Boromir jumped out and began to run behind the   
Dragon Fury.   
"That was fun!" said Clarisa, "you are a lot better then I thought. We will have   
to do this again. I have got to get home; I have siblings to take care of. I will see you   
tomorrow. Ok, Bye"  
"Bye" replied Kyrio. The Blade liger got up, and ran towards the sun. It was   
almost time for dinner. "We better get going home, Boromir. Ready for another chase?"   
Without waiting for a reply, the two flew off into the sky, just as before. After   
they finished their highflying game, they landed on their old yard. Fiona was waiting for   
them on the porch. Kyrio jumped out of the Dragon Fury and ran up to his mother.  
"Hey Mom, how was you day??" Kyrio asked. "Fine, and how was yours?"   
Replied his mother. "It was great. I met this girl, Clarisa. She is great. After school, we   
battled. She has this really nice Blade Liger, and an organoid." Van walked into the   
room in the middle of Kyrio's story. "O, Hi dad." "Hello!" replied his father. "How did   
the battle go??" "How did you know I had a battle, mom?" asked Kyrio. "The same way   
that you know how to do everything. It is in your blood. "I keep forgetting that!"  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What is this thing that they are talking about?? To find out, you better stay tuned until the   
next chapter, A Fear Reborn!  
TTFN 


	3. A Fear Reborn

THE TALE OF TWO  
Chapter 3  
A Fear Reborn  
"So your day went well?" asked Van.   
"very…" replied Kyrio. " I better get up to my room. I have a lot of homework   
to do. See you at dinner!"  
"Ok" replied both Van and Fiona.  
Kyrio ran up to his room and slammed the door. Threw his pack on the bed,   
knowing full well he got his homework done in class. He hadn't remembered that he had   
inherited Fiona's "gift". He could read minds. They came to him as though he was   
hearing them. Sometimes, he forgets and answers peoples thoughts. He had refrained   
himself from doing it today. He went to the window and thought about what had   
happened over the course of the day.   
"Kyrio, your dinner is ready!" yelled Fiona from the kitchen. "Coming" replied   
Kyrio, excited to finally get a good meal. He ran down the stairs. He then sat down next   
to his father, where he usually sat. Fiona dished out the pizza. That was Kyrio's favorite   
food. Fiona sat down and said grace. Everybody reached for the hand made pizza. After   
a few minutes, Van started a conversation about Kyrio's battle. He told them everything   
from the color of the liger to the amount of damage the Dragon Fury had dealt.   
After dinner was done, Kyrio picked up all of the dishes and washed them. When   
he returned to the table for dessert, Van got a phone call. "Hello. Yes. Good, and your   
self? How come? Oh my god, how? Ok, I will watch out for him. Thank you for   
warning me. I will get him. Goodbye."  
"What is it?" asked Kyrio and Fiona, but there was no need. They already knew.   
Van replied, " That was Madame President. She told me that Raven had broken out of   
his cell. The last thing on the security tapes was Raven saying he had a new Zoid, and he   
was coming after "the spawn of him." They think that he is coming after me. We should   
all be on a high alert. Don't leave the house without letting me know. Is that clear?"   
"Yes" replied everybody.   
Kyrio went up to his room to think about what had happened. Raven has escaped.   
Is he coming after me? What should I do?? Kyrio continued to think like this until he fell   
asleep.   
He awoke the next morning extremely early. He walked down stairs and sat   
down at the table. Breakfast was almost ready. Van sat down, sweating and panting.   
"What where you doing??" asked Kyrio. "I was training for if I find Raven. After   
breakfast, I am going to resume." "I will help you, I need the training, and I can help   
you." "You will have to ask your mother." "it is fine with me" replied Fiona. "Ok, then   
it is settled, we will train until I have to leave for school." Said Kyrio and then started   
eating.   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Are you ready for the intence training. Stay tuned for the hardest training ever  
TTFN 


	4. Training Day

THE TALE OF TWO  
Chapter 4  
Training Day  
When breakfast was done, both of the boys got up from the table and went to their   
Zoids. The organoids fused with the Zoids. "We will start by a running match. Ready,   
Begin!" yelled Van over the radio. Both of them shot forward as fast as possible. The   
Shield Liger was gaining a lead, when Kyrio powered up his boosters. Then the Dragon   
Fury flew right past the Shield Liger. "Common dad, your falling behind!" At that   
remark, van pushed the liger to its max. speed. The liger began to catch up to the Dragon   
Fury when it gave way, for it could not keep that speed up for long periods of time.   
"That is enough, come back. It is now time for weapons tests." Said Van after a few   
seconds   
When that was said, they both went off in different directions. There where target   
drones all over the place. The goal was to shoot all of them down in under 10 seconds.   
Each one was more difficult then the next. Kyrio started off with a level 1. He powered   
up his laser gun, fired twice, and it was done. The next one was a level 5. He   
straightened up his long tail, then used it as a long blade. It powered with energy, and   
shot forward, destroying the Zoid like paper. The next one was a level 10. This one was   
a little tougher. To try and finish it quickly, Kyrio charged it's charged particle beam,   
waited, and fired. After firing, the Dragon Fury was thrown back a couple of yards. The   
beam had done enough damage to the Zoid to force itself to explode.   
The last trial Zoid was a copy of the deadly Geno Breaker. Kyrio charged up his   
boosters to their maximum capacity, shooting forward, dodging the random fire. The   
Dragon Fury charged it's particle bean, and fired, merely slowing down. It slowed   
enough for the Dragon Fury to curl around the mighty Zoid to create its deadly attack.   
The Dragon was glowing to a point that it had turned to a high yellow. Releasing the   
energy onto the Breaker, and tightening its coil, destroyed it in a matter of seconds. The   
Dragon Fury was almost dead, barely able to hover over the ground. It slowly hovered to   
a place to land. It landed, harshly, and powered down. Boromir defused with the Dragon   
Fury and lay on the ground, sleeping like a baby. Kyrio jumped from the dragon Fury.   
Soon after that, Van returned from it's training. He had a difficult time with the   
Geno Breaker. It had lost one of it's shield generators. Zeke was quickly repairing the   
Zoid. "What happened to you Zoid?" asked Van. " I used the Dragon Snare without   
giving it enough time to recharge form the particle beam. It survived, but had no energy   
left. It should be recharged in a few minutes. How about you, what happened to the   
shield." "The liger but up it's shield to resist the particle beam, but it couldn't keep   
powering that much energy to the shields, and run full blast, so I ducked the beam and   
lost the shields. It should be done in a few minutes. As soon as the Dragon Fury is   
charged, you are going to leave for school." Replied Van. "Ok"  
In a few minutes, the Dragon Fury regained it's energy, and roared to life. Kyrio   
jumped into the cockpit, and fired it up. Boromir had woken up, and jumped into the   
cockpit for it still didn't have the energy to fly behind the Dragon Fury. Kyrio took off   
and headed straight to school.   
During the day, he had asked all of Clarisa's friends to battle with him tonight.   
All of them at once. After school, they all went to the battlefield. There was 30 of them,   
including Clarisa. At go, all of them started to attack the Dragon Fury. There was a few   
Blade Ligers attacking him and a few Shield Ligers. The Dragon Fury Shot straight up.   
Evading most of the blades. A few Teradons chased him upwards. He quickly opened   
his wings to assist the boosters. He weaved around the Teradons. Shooting them down   
quickly. Within a few minutes, they were all gone. (He didn't destroy them, but as soon   
as the couldn't fight, they flew off) He quickly dove straight down charging the particle   
beam. He shot it as quickly as he could. He destroyed half of the land troops there. He   
then pulled up and weaved the fire shooting up at him while he waited for his Zoid to   
charge. As soon as it did, he dove down again, shooting regular lasers. He powered up   
all of the ion blades, and cut all almost all of the remaining Zoids into little pieces. He   
flew back up, discharged the blades, and flew in circles. There was only one Zoid left. It   
was the best of them all. It was a Diagon Interceptor. This was a brand new Zoid. It had   
the best of everything. It was shaped like a raptor, with really big shoulders. It was blue,   
and standing ready for the battle to begin. Kyrio waited until the Interceptor did   
something. Then, it literally grew wings. They sprouted out of it's back and he began to   
fly. Straight towards the Dragon Fury. The Dragon Fury quickly flew around the   
Interceptor, forming its Dragon Snare. But before he could destroy it, the Zoid released   
all of its blades. The Dragon Fury quickly withdrew the attack. He charged his particle   
beam, and waited until the Interceptor landed. Just as it did, It fired it's own particle   
beam.   
Kyrio quickly charged down the beam and charged up it's blades. The Dragon   
Straightened into a giant blade. As the beam passed through the Zoid, it was neutralized.   
No damage was reported by the computers. This is cool! Kyrio withdrew into a long, thin   
line. He then pushed everything forward. Charged the blades, the particle bean, and the   
dragon snare. The Dragon Fury fired it's particle beam, distracting the interceptor, then   
wrapped around the interceptor, slicing everything up. After it stopped moving, Kyrio   
pushed the button to activate the Dragon Snare. Both Zoids were entwined together, and   
both glowing red, and then, the interceptor blew up.   
The Dragon Fury took over itself. It was forming into a straight line, then glowed   
a strange color of green. Everything glowed, the controls, the core, everything.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh no, not another Cliff Hanger. Yup. To find out why the Dragon Fury is glowing, you   
will have to wait until next chapter, Dragon Reborn!  
TTFN 


	5. Dragon Reborn

THE TALE OF TWO  
Chapter   
Dragon Reborn  
The Dragon Fury Continued to Glow until it was unbearable to look at. Kyrio   
was ejected out with Boromir. The Dragon Fury let out a horrible high-pitched scream.   
Then the light went out. The screaming stopped. The Dragon Fury landed. When Kyrio   
recovered from the experience, he looked up at the Dragon Fury, but when he looked, it   
wasn't the Dragon Fury. It was the Dragon Berserker.  
It was longer and thinner. It now had the giant horns on the top of its head. There   
was now 1000 blades on the Dragon, and 4 charged particle beam shafts. It's boosters   
where bigger, with a larger propulsion system. It also had a new gun, coming out of this   
massive dragons mouth. It was an Ion Cannon. This was the most powerful gun yet. It   
also had a magna-vox. A type of gun that fired thousands of particle bombs at once.   
This was a great weapon for multiple attackers. It had, on each of it's legs, a grappling   
claw with the same energy transfusion as with the Dragon Snare. The core was so   
unbelievable; it could power all of the weapons but the ion cannon forever. It even had a   
way to boost Boromir's power level. It was amazing.   
As Kyrio awed at his new Zoid, his former challengers walked up to him   
congratulating him on his awesome victory. Before anybody said anything, they started   
to wonder about he new Zoid. "I have got to go, thank you all very much for helping me.   
I appreciate it." Kyrio said as he jumped into his Dragon Berserker. "Boromir, you want   
to try it out??" Immediately, Boromir fused with the Dragon Berserker. Kyrio barely   
touched the controls and the Berserker was up and flying. Once he was clear of the   
ground and everybody, he hit the Dragon Berserker full throttle. The gauges where   
showing mach 19. That was thought to be impossible. That is close to the speed of light.   
AND THE BOOSTERS WHEREN'T EVEN ACTIVATED. Kyrio pushed the button for   
the boosters and vanished. He was moving so fast that light couldn't even keep up with   
him. Kyrio loved this. He could travel the world in seconds.   
He slowed to a normal pace, which was still faster then most Zoids could go at   
full speed, and went home. He showed Fiona and Van his new Dragon Berserker. They   
where speechless. They all went inside for dinner and discussed all of the new features   
on the Berserker.   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So what do you think of the new Zoid. Pretty nice hugh. To find out if it is enough to   
defeat whatever Raven has got, check in to the next chapter, The Super Powers!  
TTFN 


	6. The Super Powers

THE TALE OF TWO  
Chapter 6  
The Super Powers  
After a long look at the Dragon Berserker, Kyrio and his family went to bed.   
Kyrio thought again about everything that happened today. He quickly fell asleep. He   
awoke all but too soon. He went down and inhaled his breakfast. He went outside to join   
his father in training. They had set up another firing field, but this time, it was full of   
Geno Breakers and Diagon Interceptors. Kyrio let all of them fire on him, obviously to   
no end. To quickly destroy them all, he first used the magna-vox. Then, releasing all of   
his blades and powering them up, shot forward, with everything at max. Moving faster   
then light, he sliced through everything without them having a chance to respond.   
He yawned. These are so simple, boring. I beat them all in five minutes.   
Thought Kyrio. He flew back to the house, and got out of his Zoid. "Boromir" he called,   
then watched the green organoid shot out of the Zoid. Fiona had been watching him from   
the porch. "You better get going to school!" She yelled at him. "Ok, Bye mom!" He   
said as he jumped into his Dragon Berserker. Come on Boromir, we have got to go. You   
ready?" "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!" With that, dragon   
Berserker was up in the air, followed by Boromir.   
Within a few minutes, they where at school. School itself went unusually quickly.   
Before anyone new it, school was over. Kyrio jumped back into his Dragon Berserker.   
Boromir had already fused with it. They took off and started to fly home. On the way,   
about an hour away from home, a charged particle beam shot up from the ground. Kyrio   
dodged the beam easily, but was curious to who was shooting at him. He dropped to a   
normal speed, swooped downward, and saw a dark Geno Breaker. Oh my god, it's him!   
No, It cant be, he has a new Zoid. Thought Kyrio. The Geno Breaker fired another   
particle beam, but missed by a mile.   
Kyrio opened all of the Dragon Berserker's blades, pushed the throttle forward,   
and slashed straight through the Geno Breaker. That was too easy to be raven. Just as he   
thought that, an organoid shot out of the Breaker and into another Zoid. Kyrio couldn't   
tell what it was, but it was huge. Kyrio began to fly upwards, when something grabbed   
The Dragon Berserkers wings. He pushed full force, boosters and all, but to no end. The   
harder he fought, the harder what ever was holding him fought. After 5 minutes, he gave   
up. The massive Zoid stopped when it had reached about a mile from Kyrio. On his vid-  
window, he saw him.   
He saw Raven. Raven started to laugh, as he charged up all of his guns.   
"Goodbye, BOY!" screamed Raven as he shot everything at the helpless Dragon   
Berserker. "OH MY GOD!" screamed Kyrio, but to no aid. Soon, everything went   
white.   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Anther Cliffhanger!! Did he die, go to heaven, to find out, check out the next exciting   
chapter, A Dream 


End file.
